


Love in Waiting

by pisces9



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces9/pseuds/pisces9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A tiny bit of Seriker for the lovely Erika.</p></blockquote>





	1. chapter one

Cris had never felt so desperate in his entire life. How could he get to, casually, meet his latest obsession? Who was he kidding? Fernando had been his secret obsession for a long time. To pinpoint the moment precisely it was The Ballon D'Or Awards 2008. 

It had been easier to suppress his feelings when they didnt live in the same city. Now Fernando's face was everywhere in Madrid, advertising clothes, mobile phones, fitness clubs and lots of charities. 

How could he be more breaktakingly beautiful than he had been all those years ago? If Cris shut his eyes, he could still feel Fernando's hand lightly touching his waist during the photo shoot. He could smell his unmistakable scent. Hear his gentle laughter. Seven years of pining was surely enough.

Cris found himself making conversation with any of his team mates who had any connection with Fernando. Toni Kroos rented one of Fernando's houses. 

"Do you like the neighborhood you live in? I hear finding a good landlord can be a nightmare."  
"I love the house and area. I dont have anything to do with the landlord direct, its all done through the management company. Although I hear Fernando is a really great guy."

Arbeloa used to play with Fernando at Liverpool.

"Hi Alvi, do you miss playing in the Premier League? Do you miss certain players? You know ones that you no longer meet up with on national duty."  
Alvi looked confused. "Erm, I havent really thought about it, but I'm sure Xabi or Pepe or Fernando would be there for me if I needed them."

Rafa Benitez, his manager, used to be manager of Liverpool. Signed the aforementioned Fernando Torres to Merseyside. 

"Rafa whose your favourite striker? You know, one that's played for you."  
"Why you, of course Cris," Rafa sniggered back.  
"No, I'm serious"  
"Oh well. I suppose I'll always have a soft spot for Torres."  
"Do you keep in touch? Meet up at all?"  
"No, it would be wrong. You know me at Real, him at Atletico."  
Cris didnt want to hear that. A cross team friendship could work, couldnt it?

This led him to think of the one person he didnt want to speak to about Fernando. Sergio Ramos, Fernando's best friend.

Sergio was protective of Fernando. Cris had to tred carefully. How to brooch the subject of his lustful intentions towards the bashful striker. Sergio would definately kill him if things went wrong.

"Hi Serg, what you up to during the Christmas break? Meeting up with anyone?"  
"Yeah family and friends."  
"Anyone I know? "  
"Well I'm meeting up with Iker. Since when have you been so interested in my social life?"  
Cris felt himself blush a little. Sergio looked questioning.  
"Is this about Fernando?" Sergio asked, Cris nearly chocked.

Sergio had suspected for a while. Cris seemed to want to talk about his friend with his team mates constantly. He liked Cris but he would do anything to protect Fernando from further hurt. His friend had faced too many disappointments in the last few years. 

Cris spluttered a reply, "No.....yes. I like him.....a lot. I really would like to meet up with him. Please help me." Cris looked desperate.  
Sergio was torn between helping his team mate and sheltering his best friend. After all Cris had a reputation.

"Actually Fernando is coming along to meet up with Iker. Why dont you tag along and then I can decide if I want to encourage things further."

Cris jumped towards Sergio and kissed him quickly on each cheek. Sergio hoped he wouldnt regret his actions.


	2. chapter two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny bit of Seriker for the lovely Erika.

Sergio rung his best friend to finalise arrangements. Iker had flown in from Portugal and was staying at Sergio's. It was decided they would stay in to eat. That way they could avoid unwanted attention. Sergio got the impression that Fernando was happy to have extra company. He had said previously he didnt enjoy feeling like a third wheel. How he felt about the extra person being Cris, he couldnt tell.

"Ok Sese I'll be round about 7.30. Do you want me to bring anything?"  
"No just your bubbling personality."  
"Ha ha. Can't wait to see Iker. Dont wear him out too much before tomorrow."  
"Can't make any promises about that."

Fernando was in a quandary about what to wear. Sergio would be wearing his idea of high end fashion, Iker would go for comfy and casual. Cris would obviously look amazing, as usual. He was nervous about meeting the super star in such close proximity. How could he compete with someone that gorgeous and talented. What could he possibly have to talk about that would interest the Portuguese:

("Oh hi Cris still winning those golden Ballon D'Ors. As for me I havent even won a Man of the Match award for years. Dont know if you even remember my name.")

Fernando shook himself out of his maudlin reverie and decided on black jeans and a black shirt. He gathered up the small Christmas gifts he had bought for the others and waited for the cab.

 

Cris had arrived very early. Iker and Sergio had never seen him so nervous. He had been calmer when taking a penalty during the Champions League final. His arrival had interrupted a fairly passionate make out session between the two spaniards. He was told to lay the table whilst they made themselves more presentable. Cris hoped they wouldnt be so obvious when Fernando arrived because he needed to keep his mind away from sex. He really wouldnt make a good impression by jumping Fernando and taking him right there over the dining table.  
However when the doorbell rung and he was face to face with object of his desires, looking far too tempting, that was all he could think of doing. He stood on the doorstep, mouth open, unable to say a word.

"Hi Cris. Everything OK? Em.. can I come in?"

Cris just mumbled and shuffled aside to let Fernando pass. When Fernando realised it was just the two of them for the time being he started to pour them both a glass of wine. He nearly knew his best friend's house as well as his own. Cris took the offered glass with a slightly trembling hand and proceeded to down it in one. Fernando felt his behaviour a little odd but somewhat endearing. He definately wasnt the egotist that some people portrayed him as. He refilled Cris' glass and smiled shyly whilst wising him happy Christmas. Cris was grateful for the distraction of Sergio and Iker coming downstairs, otherwise he would have kissed Fernando there and then, and surely scared him off for life.

Fernando put his glass down and run over to Iker enveloping him a huge hug and plastering kisses all over his face, squealing his delight at seeing the older man for the first time in several months. Sergio eventually prised him off, affectionately telling him to calm down with a ruffle of his blond hair and a quick kiss on the lips. Cris saw looks pass between the three of them that he thought spoke of past intimacies. They better be in the past. So much for Sergio looking out for Fernando, maybe he wanted him for himself when Iker was away.

Fernando had returned to his drink and wondered why Cris was scowling so hard. He felt the urge to make him smile instead. 

The catering company delivered the tapas and they all sat around the table, chatting and drinking. Fernando gave out his gifts. Cris seemed pleased with the elegant silk tie. He leant over and kissed Fernando on each cheek as a thank you. His senses were immediately overtaken, not by the subtle aroma of his cologne but with the unmistakable smell of Fernando. He shuffled in his seat to ease the tightening in his trousers. It wasnt helping that Sergio and Iker were exchanging open mouthed kisses whilst full on groping each other on the other side of the table.

Cris cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I didnt get you anything."  
"That's OK, its only a little gift. You can owe me something in return, if you want," Fernando replied with a not so innocent tone. Cris knew when someone was flirting and Fernando was more than flirting he was definately coming on to him. That was all the encouragement Cris needed. He dragged him up from his chair and manhandled him under the mistletoe. The kiss was deep and passionate. It was definately reciprocated. The feel of Fernando's hands on the small of his back was one the most erotic things he had ever felt. What this man did to him.

Fernando broke apart breathless, "more of that will definately make up for the present."  
"What if I wanted to give you more than just kisses?" Fernando's blush in reply did nothing to help Cris' restricted erection.

The moment was interrupted by Sergio demanding Cris' attention in the kitchen.  
"Not so bloody fast Cris. I havent given you my blessing yet."  
"No, because you want to keep him for yourself. I saw the looks between the three of you. You've obviously had threesomes. How many times have you fucked him?" Cris was boiling with anger.  
His rant was stopped by Fernando.  
"We've had one threesome after the World Cup win when I was feeling sad because of my injury and Sese never fucked me, he never has. Iker fucked both of us."  
Cris stood dumbstruck. Who would have thought the striker could have been so outspoken. Sergio roared with laughter at the look on Cris' face.  
"Bloody priceless. Ronaldo lost for words!"  
"Just working out how to do away with you and Iker."

Fernando continued, "and Sergio I dont need your permission to sleep with someone. I can sleep with the whole of Real and Atletico Madrid if I want to!"  
"Please dont," Cris whispered.  
"I need to make my own mistakes Sergio!"  
"Who said I'm a mistake," Cris groaned and childishly stamped his foot.  
This gained Fernando's attention towards the Portuguese, "as for you Cristiano Ronaldo, who would have thought you'd be so slow in coming forward. If you want to have sex with me just ask. I hate sexual tension. Come on spare bedroom now!"

Fernando dragged Cris towards the stairs. Iker watched on in amusement, he had to laugh out loud on hearing Cris ask if Fernando was still a bottom as he was being so dominant.

Sergio joined Iker on the sofa.

"Well that didnt go too badly. Least I'll be around to keep an eye on them."  
Iker hummed in agreement and whispered into his lover's ear,"when can we broach the subject of a foursome?"


End file.
